Wet Kisses
by funkydelic sid
Summary: Kyouya learns how very dangerous a bored Hikaru is.


It was surprisingly... spur of the moment. It was definitely not planned by either party involved.

If there was one thing you could always tell about Hikaru, the real Hikaru, not the act he usually put on with Kaoru, that after any period of time with him, he was a very, very jealous boy.

And he was not the type to sit and pout until you asked what was wrong. Oh no, it wasn't that easy. Because another thing you could always tell about him was that Hikaru _always_ made the first move.

So, while they were sitting at Kyouya's house, he sat and glared.

Technically, neither of them had volunteered or offered for Hikaru to come over after school, but nonetheless he was there, as he had been every day for the past two weeks. Kyouya didn't seem to mind, so Hikaru just kept coming back.

Usually, they would chat about school, or the host club, or classes, but Kyouya, with one sentence had told Hikaru he had lots of work to do and then sat down with his laptop.

He hadn't moved from that spot for the better part of an hour, (exactly 58 minutes, Hikaru had checked) and only speaking so long as to tell Hikaru that there were chocolate chip cookies (a mutual favourite) in the cupboard if he got hungry.

Hikaru glared now at his silent host (no pun intended).

Another thing about Hikaru. He did _not _like to be ignored.

So he sat and thought of things to grab his attention.

He'd already tried to talk to him, to no avail. He'd also considered stripping to grab his attention, but that was only fun when Kaoru would strip with him.

All of a sudden, his eyes lit up. He had the _perfect _idea.

Kyouya was busy, intensely busy, what with managing the Host Club's finances and working on his fathers latest test for his third son.

But as usual, he was also intensely aware of the red head sitting across from him.

Every time Hikaru shifted impatiently, crossing and uncrossing his legs like a nervous girl, Kyouya wanted to laugh.

He enjoyed watching Hikaru slowly become more and more frustrated, and he was patiently waiting for the moment when:

a) Hikaru's head would explode, or

b) He'd scream and storm out.

Now that he thought about it, he owed Tamaki 25 yen. They'd bet on how long Hikaru would last until he did something drastic. Kyouya bet on 15 minutes, but Tamaki had stretched to an hour. Kyouya should have guessed though, Hikaru was stubborn, as he'd proved time and time again.

Kyouya clicked some windows on his laptop and then his eyebrows furrowed. That was definitely not the right number for that equation, which meant he'd have to-

And all of a sudden he was wet. And not in the good way either. He was wet and cold and SOAKED.

He turned around, water droplets flying off his hair and into his eyes as he caught the culprit red headed, I mean, red handed.

Hikaru smirked. He was holding an industrial size bucket, which had been holding about 5 gallons of water and ice, but now held nothing, due to it being all over Kyouya.

Hikaru dropped the bucket, put his hands on his hips and yelled,

"Cool off Kyouya!"

Then he booked it down the hallway, because Kyouya had vaulted over the back of his very, very expensive, and very very soaked couch and was now chasing him with a 'Shadow King' look in his eye."

_Well, that was a good way to get his attention. _Hikaru thought.

He was now blindly running down the many hallways of the Ottori estate. He was 40% sure that Kyouya wouldn't violently kill or possibly maim him, but he really had no idea what to do if he got caught.

He knew he should have let Kaoru download the blueprints for this house. He should have expected the need for (at least one) speedy exit.

He almost screamed as he realized he'd hit a dead end, and he could hear footsteps following close behind.

Closer than expected.

Kyouya came around the corner, and since he didn't expect to see Hikaru, when he tried to stop quickly in his wet socks, he slid about four feet, right into where Hikaru was.

Hikaru flinched, but Kyouya had slammed his hands into the wall on either side of him, effectively trapping Hikaru and placing his face about an inch from Kyouya.

"That was not very nice."

Kyouya had never noticed that Hikaru's eyes had the faintest shimmer of gold in them. But being just an inch from some one sometimes made you notice things.

Kyouya tried to calm his breathing as Hikaru retorted,

"You were ignoring me, and being a horrible host! Mr. Manager of _the_ _Host Club._"

"God Hikaru. You are SUCH a child... Geez, wher'd you learn to run that fast?"

Now Hikaru grinned.

"Over the years, me and Kaoru have had to make a lot of quick escapes."

"Oh. Good skill to have, knowing you."

"Yeah."

Now if they just leaned an inch forward, they'd be kissi-

Kyouya turned around very quickly to go back to his computer, when Hikaru said,

"Kyouya,"

He turned around, and he didn't know if Hikaru moved forward or he did, but the only thing that passed through his mind was,

_Hikaru smells nice._

And they were kissing, and somehow they had gotten that much closer and Hikaru wrapped his arms around his neck and then they had to stop to breathe.

"Hikaru?"

"Hm?"

"If anything happened to my laptop, even THAT won't save your life."

Kyouya leaned back and grabbed Hikaru's hand, dragging him down the hallway.

"Do you think you can dry clean a couch? My father would kill me if he notices, which he most likely won't since he doesn't come to my part of the house. And where the HELL did you find that BUCKET?"

Hikaru couldn't understand. Here he had juat gone and _kissed _Kyouya Ottori, famous Shadow King, and all he was talking about was unimportant drabble? But, Hikaru noted, he was still holding his hand.

"I have my ways Kyouya-senpei. And look! I got your attention, didn't I? That was, after all, the whole point of the exercise."

"Yes Hikaru. You got my attention." He chuckled, watching the water slough off his jeans and onto the floor, leaving a trail of puddles.

"You got my attention all right."

**A/N: So... did you like it? Did you hate it? This story just randomly happened at about four in the morning, I'm not quite sure. But I think its sweet. **

** Reviews are always loved!**

** funkydelic sid**

** PS: My little line things have disapeared, and thus you shall have to deal with the stupid star things. -.-**


End file.
